fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Redardant
Summary Redardant is the father of Beret. Not many know where and how he was born, because he isn't open about it. Redardant had went through training for many years not long after he was born. After his training, he had gone to many wars, and turned their tides. Only the strongest aliens in these wars have shown to be able to fight him on equal grounds. After a while, he stopped going to war. He had settled down on a planet on the other side of the galaxy and had started to become more peaceful, while still having a will for defending others. During this time, he was training to obtain the Form of Valor. He had eventually obtained it, and was later assaulted by Ragnarok. Redardant was not able to defeat Ragnarok, and was eventually swallowed along with the planet. Appearance Redardant has big, muscular build. He also has slightly tan skin tone, a scar on his body, and big hands and feet. His sword compliments his appearance very well. Redardant usually wears blue clothing for casual wear. He also has a suit of armor, with swirl patterns visible in places. This armor also has a helmet, covering most of Redardant's face. Personality Redardant has a harsh personality in his prime, constantly going to war. He was quite defensive, and sometimes even lashed out against people annoying him too much, but in reality, he cares about defending the innocent ones. He had gotten this from the many attempted betrayals and spies he had seen and was victim of. Redardant overall, was one of the hardest to befriend. After the wars, he had gotten more peaceful and calm, to point of not lashing out against people over annoyances. He still cared about defending people, and still did it when necessary. He still had the will to train, as he was going for the Form of Valor. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Redardant Origin: Ragnerverse Gender: Male Age: 27 | 57 Classification: Elite Warrior Date of Birth: January 27 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: The Green Plains Weight: 205 lbs Height: 6'8" Likes: Brave people, Ice cream, His sword Dislikes: Cowards, Cheaters, Poisonous birds Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Lifting stuff Values: Perseverance Martial Status: Married Status: Dead (after Ragnarok Saga) Affiliation: The Val Previous Affiliation: Unknown Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: High 6-A | Low 6-B | Low 5-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation, Sword Expertise, Healing, Expert Martial Artist, Danmaku, Curse Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Limited Power Nullification (Can cloud precognition via curses), Resistance to Durability Negation (via Concentrated Defense) | All from before, Power Absorption, Regeneration (Mid) | All from before but greatly enhanced, Sealing, Creation, Flight, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Multi Continent Level (Destroyed a disconnected continent. Has also destroyed many large size meteors) | Small Country Level (Despite being weaker than in his prime, has still shown to be superior to a lot of the warriors of the Val) | Planet Level (Is as strong as Beret, who was able to hurt Ragnarok, who has destroyed planets casually. Has also destroyed a planet on multiple occasions) Speed: MFTL (Has performed slashes from interplanetary distances) | FTL (Shown to blitz most of the Val, and has crossed interplanetary distances within minutes) | MFTL+ (Was able to perform slashes faster than what beings as fast as Ragnarok could see) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Has lifted moons off of planets) Striking Strength: Continent Class | Small Country Class | Small Planet Class Durability: Multi Continent Level (Survives attacks that can bust the surface of a planet), Small Planet Level with Concentrated Defense (Has survived the sudden explosion of planets with this) | Small Country Level (Survived a territory wiping bomb), Small Planet Level with Concentrated Defense (His concentration has not dropped, should be comparable to before) | Small Planet Level+ (Survives the explosions of the planets he destroys), Large Planet Level with Concentrated Defense (Shown to be superior to Beret's Concentrated Defense, nobody has been able to harm him through this) Stamina: Godlike (Has been able to fight in wars for weeks at a time) Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with sword, Interplanetary with chi and jumping slash Standard Equipment: *The A-Sword - An ancient sword restored by a blacksmith. It is very large, reaching 2.5 meters in length. It (itself, does not give this to it's wielder) also has incredible durability, reaching up to planet level *Elite Val Armor - A well crafted suit of armor given to the elites of the val. It has a strange property of being able to take as much damage as its wearer can deal out. Intelligence: Above Average. Is very experienced in combat with fists and swords. Also has knowledge on many combat tactics, as he has been in wars. Weaknesses: *Cannot attack and use Concentrated Defense *Concentrated Defense can be "broken", leaving Redardant unable to use it again for 24 hours, but unlike others, he somehow still keeps his focus and precision. *Redardant has a limited supply of chi, and can run out. Feats: *Stayed active in wars for weeks at a time. *Destroyed many meteors half the size of the moon. *Wiped an entire army in one attack. *Held his own against Ragnarok, mainly due to his speed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Sword Combat - Redardant has a lot of experience with the sword. He has been able to use many techniques with it, as well as even doing things though to be impossible. **Jumping Slash - Redardant does a quick jump forward, while slashing. This has shown to faster than what most can see, and has even crossed interplanetary distances. This has also shown to cut through the planets in Redardant's way. **Chi Slashes - Redardant enhances the sword with chi, then starts doing countless slashes at his opponent. Also will launch chi, so getting hit with the physical sword is far more serious. **Serious Stab - A stab done at full power, throws a lot of chi in after, as an attempt to shatter the target. **Cursed Slash - One slash of the sword after putting a curse in it causes it to be 10 times more effective than just straight out doing a curse. (Example, when a normal curse can reduce someone's power to 90%, this can do it to 10%) In form of valor, Redardant has shown to be able to nullify powers, including up to High regeneration. *Chi - Redardant has a large pool of chi, and can do various attacks with it. Redardant is also able to do non combat oriented techniques as well. **Attack/Weapon Enhancement - Redardant can enhance weapons, fists, feet, or any physical object with chi to hit much harder than usual. This is rather simple, and can be done almost instantly. **Large Chi Blast - A very large ball of chi, reaching around 1 kilometer in diameter. Redardant has not used the normal variant after his training, only going up to this for a basic blast. **Encompassing blades - Redardant makes hundreds of blades made of chi surround his enemy, then makes them all slash at fast speeds. **Reflection Barrier - A barrier that can catch and reflect projectile type attacks. Redardant has shown to be able to do this to people above his level, up to moon level in his prime, up to planet level in his form of Valor. **Healing - Something most chi users can do. Redardant has used this to recover fatal injuries, but he cannot bring someone back from the dead. Redardant can do this to himself. **Planet of chi - A gigantic chi ball, going up to half the size of Earth. It has it's own gravity. When detonated, can nearly destroy Earth like planets. Only usable in Form of Valor. *Concentrated Defense - A technique of unknown origins that with concentration, allows the user to raise their durability far above their normal durability. This technique is shown to be able to block attacks that "penetrate" or even completely negate defenses. Redardant cannot use this and attack simultaneously, but can activate this almost instantly. This can be "broken", but Redardant has trained to not get sloppy after this happens, and can fight as normal. *Curses - Redardant has occasionally used curses against opponents. These can cause bad luck, weaken targets, and negate precognition. *Power Absorption - Redardant has not used this, but has shown the requirements to do so. This ability allows the user to drain a power out of someone when making physical contact. It is quite slow, and effects quickly fade if not finished. *Form of Valor - A form Redardant got via training. This is commonly sought out by the Val. It increases Redardant's strength, speed, and durability. It also ignores the user's physical limits, allowing them to bypass them temporarily. **Bottle Sealing - A move that can be used in any of the forms of the four houses. Redardant creates a bottle out of nowhere, and sucks an opponent in. It does not work against targets stronget than Redardant, and cannot be used again for 1 hour after using it. Key: In his prime | Ragnarok Saga | Form of Valor Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Drag-O-Drawgon's Pages Category:Chi Users Category:Sword Users Category:Curse Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5